A New Journey
by NickNackH
Summary: Join Nate as he travels through hoenn to train and catch pokemon and enter the pokemon leauge. Will not be keeping to the games but may take aspects from it. First fanfic please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 The Choice

**A New Journey**

**Hello everybody and thank you for coming to read the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. This fanfic will not be followin the game exactly but will take certain ellements from it. I'm looking for ideas on what pokemon I should have this OC capture in this story though i already know what the first one will be. So if you have any pokemon you want to see in this story feel free to PM me. Please enjoy the first chaptor.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Choice**

Nate Taylor was on his way to professor Birch's lab on his 10th birthday to get his first Poké had dark, short black hair, deep green eyes and was surprisingly fit for his age. His clothes consisted of him wearing a black t-shirt with an emerald green jacket over it. He wore light blue tracksuit bottoms, so that it was easy to run when he wanted to, and he also wore a pair of green and black trainers which had a dark green tick on the side.

He only lived a couple minutes away from the professor's lab, as littleroot was not a very not a very big town but he still felt the need to run through the sheer amount of excitement that was flowing through his body. The night before he could only go through the choice he was about to make as to which Pokémon he wanted to be his first ever partner.

First there was the fire type Torchic was a small chick Pokémon that is covered in orange and yellow feathers and a crest on its forehead that resembled a flame. This was a cute Pokémon to be sure but soon it would evolve into a Combusken and take on the fighting type trait and after that into a powerful Blaziken.

Second was the water type Mudkip which is a small, blue, amphibious Pokémon with a large head, wide mouth, black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped external gills on its cheeks. It also has a fin on the top of its head and a light-blue fin for a tail. It moves around on all four legs, and has a light-blue underside. This Pokémon was by far one of the coolest Pokémon Nate had seen and when it evolved into a Marshtomp it also become part ground type making it very strong but also weaker to grass types. Its final evolved form was a Swampert.

Finally there was the grass type Treecko who is a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. Treecko's hands and feet each have three digits. Treecko has a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes. Its stomach and throat are red. Treecko has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. To Nate this Pokémon was awesome and one of the strongest Pokémon out of the 3 starters. Its first evolution Grovyle does not take on a second type so it does not have the ability to lean a lot of different attacks that were different types but what that did mean was that it had fewer type disadvantages unlike Torchic because when it evolves it becomes weaker to flying type attacks. Treecko's final evolution is Sceptile.

Soon Nate arrived at the professor's lab and knocked on the front door. A few moments later professor Birch's assistant came to the door.

"Nate I assume you're here for your first Pokémon then?" The assistant said as he let Nate into the lab.

"You know me to well Robert." Nate replied. His excitement was clear as he was jumping up and down on the spot.

"Well I should since you grew up around here" Robert said "Wait here a moment and I'll tell professor Birch you're here.

Robert left the room which gave Nate a proper chance to take in his surroundings. There were dozens of bookshelf's lining the walls and to his left he could see that there was a long white table that Nate thought was most likely what the Pokémon were going to be sat on while Nate chose which one was going to be his starter. 'They won't have to wait long' Nate thought to himself.

Soon Professor Birch came into the room followed closely by his assistant Robert who was now carrying three red and white pokeballs.

"Good to see you Nate. I believe its time for you to choose your first Pokémon." The professor said. As he said this Robert walked over to the long white table and opened one of the three pokeballs he was carrying. A white flash came from the pokeball and the table appeared a small chick Pokémon.

"Torch, Torchic." the small chick Pokémon said.

"This is the fire type Pokémon Torchic" said professor Birch. Robert opened another pokeball and on the table next to the Torchic appeared a small fish type Pokémon.

"Muuudkip." The small Pokémon exclaimed as though it were yawning.

"This is the water type Mudkip." The professor said as Robert released the third and final Pokémon from its pokeball. It was a small reptile that stood proud on two legs.

"Treecko, Treecko Treecko."

"Finally this is the grass type Pokémon Treecko. Now comes the time that you must choose which Pokémon you want to have travel with you through your journey, Nate"

"I had pretty much made up my mind but seeing him in person just made my decision final." Nate said. "I choose Treecko"

"Treecko!" The Treecko cheered in exitment.

"Very well then, here is your pokedex, some pokeballs to start you off and, of course, most importantly Treecko's pokeball."

"Awesome!" Nate exclaimed gratefully excepting the items.

"Good luck on your journey through Hoenn, Nate." Robert said as Nate was leaving.

"Thanks Rob, I'll call and let you know where I end up." Nate said

"Well if you want to challenge Pokémon gyms then the best place to start would be at Rustboro City" Professor Birch stated.

"Yeah, the gym leader there is called Roxanne." Robert added to the professor's statement.

"Sweet so Rustboro City it is then. Come on Treecko." Nate said to the grass type Pokémon. Treecko then proceeded to climb up Nate's back with ease and sit on his right shoulder.

"I take it you like my shoulder then?" Nate said to the Pokémon.

"Tre." The Pokémon simply stated. Nate decided to put the pokeballs away in his backpack but keep Treecko's pokeball on his belt and put the pokedex into his shirts upper pocket.

"Bye Professor Birch, bye Robert." Nate said and he set off on his journey to Rustboro City.

"Bye Nate take care of yourself and Treecko." The professor shouted to Nate who was part way down the road at this point.

"I will Professor Birch don't worry."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chaptor of this story, trust me theres plenty to come. Alright remember to PM me with any sugestions for new pokemon for my OC to catch, or you can just leave it in your review * _hint hint* _ahem any way i hope you enjoyed and i hope join me again when I update the next chaptor. GOODBYE FOR NOW.**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Catch

**Hello and welcome to the seccound chaptor of this story. Quick warning, my OC Nate has the worst luck in this chaptor. See you at the end for another A/N.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Catch**

While Nate was traveling along route 101 he thought that, just in case they needed to battle, he should look up Treecko's move set and what moves he is able to learn. "Hey, Treecko" He got the Pokémon's attention. "How about stop for some lunch, I want to check your moves out anyway." "Treecko Tree" he agreed. They soon found a small area with a large flat rock in for them to rest at. Using the supply's he had he quickly made himself a quick sandwich and took some Pokémon food out for Treecko. "Okay then, let's see what you can do." Nate opened up the pokedex and has it scan Treecko. "Okay, it says hear that you can currently use the moves Leer and Pound. That's not bad at all and on the plus side it says that with a bit of training you should be ready to learn absorb as well, which will be a great attack against ground and water types, what do you think?" "Treecko, Tree ko!" He shouted and held out his fist showing that he was ready to train and be ready to face anything. "Alright let's go!" Nate quickly packed everything up and they headed into a nearby area where Pokémon were bound to show up sooner or later. Before they knew it they ran into a grey wolf like Pokémon with black across its face, the bottom of its paws and on the inside of its ears. Quickly it took a bite at Treecko but missed as Treecko dodged it with ease.

"What is that Pokémon" Nate said to himself and Treecko as he pulled out his pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.

"_Poochyena_,_ the bite Pokémon._" Said the pokedex. "_At first sight, Poochyena bites at anything that moves. Noted for its tenacious nature, it chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, Poochyena may turn tail if the prey strikes back. Poochyena often tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out. Additional information: Poochyena has a very keen sense of smell, allowing it to find and chase its prey with ease." _

"Cool this should give us a good first match, Treecko lets show him what were made of; start off with a pound attack!" At his trainers command Treecko jumped into action and charged at the Poochyena but as he got closer to his mark the wild Poochyena let out an ear piercing howl that made Nate wince and forced Treecko to stop his attack and cover his ears in an attempt to muffle the sound. Spotting its chance the Poochyena charged at Treecko and hit him hard with a tackle that had increased power from the previous howl. Treecko flew back to its trainer's feet and struggled to get back up.

"Don't give in Treecko, use leer." Treecko understood what his trainer was trying to do and hoped that it was going to work. Treecko looked up from the ground with a look in its eye that made the Poochyena stop dead in its tracks and freeze. "Now's our chance, Treecko use pound!" Even after the hit it took just moments before Treecko was able to go at an amazing speed and hit Poochyena in the side of the head with his tail. The Poochyena went flying to the left and came crashing down hard. He wasn't out though as he slowly began to stand back up. Nate began to try and think of a way that he could win this but then…

"Treecko!" Treecko shouted as a green light surrounded him and the Poochyena and soon little balls of green energy came out of the Poochyena and were absorbed by Treecko. Slowly it was clear that Treecko was slowly being healed whereas the Poochyena was taking some heavy damage from the powerful attack. "Is that Absorb?" Nate asked himself and so he decided to check with his pokedex. He took the pokedex out of his pocket and scanned the new attack. "_Treecko is currently using the attack: Absorb." _The pokedex said in its robotic voice. When Nate looked back at the field he saw his Treecko had recovered some of his health while the Poochyena was on the over side of the field slowly limping away. "TREECKO YOU DID IT!" Nate yelled as he ran and embraced his starter Pokémon. "Treecko!" Treecko he exclaimed pointing to the wounded Poochyena that was limping away. "Oh right, good point I need to catch it." Nate said as he started looking through his backpack for his pokeballs. Eventually he found them but by that time the Poochyena had got away. "Awww man, I was so close too." Nate said while scolding himself and then he turned to Treecko. "Sorry Treecko, looks like I messed up." Treecko then got back onto Nate's shoulder and patted him on the back. "Treecko Tree" he said trying to cheer his trainer up.

"Thanks buddy. I think it might be smart to keep my spare pokeballs on my belt with yours, don't you think?" He asked his partner. "Tree." Treecko said nodding in agreement. "Alright, let's see if we can find another Pokémon to fight." Nate said.

After a little bit of searching they came across a small worm like Pokémon. Its body was mostly red, with a cream underside and face. Its eyes were large and yellow with dark pupils. It had a sharp yellow stinger on its head and two on its rear. Behind its forehead stinger was a tall, erect, red spine with a similar, smaller spine behind that. It has small spikes running down the top portions of its body and five pairs of stubby white limbs. "What's that Pokémon?" Nate asked flipping open his pokedex. _"Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. Wurmple's feet are tipped with suction pads, allowing it to cling to glass or tree branches without slipping. Wurmple can also spit a white silk that turns sticky when it comes in contact with air. Wurmple can also release poison from the spikes on its rear end." _

"Now that's a pretty cool Pokémon and this time I won't mess up. Treecko use absorb and then follow it up with pound." Nate commanded. As Treecko prepared to launch his attack the Wurmple launched a poison sting at Treecko. "Dodge it and then use absorb." Treecko easily dodged the poison attack and then used absorb. When absorb was finished Treecko charged in with a pound attack, but the Wurmple, in a last attempted to stop Treecko, launched a string shot at him. "Treecko dodge to the left and keep going." Treecko easily dodged the string shot and hit Wurmple with his strongest pound. The only problem was that the pound was too strong for the small little Wurmple and it was sent flying over the trees and out of sight.

Both Nate and Treecko were stunned at what had just happened. "Treecko, did you really just send that Wurmple on a one way flight?" asked Nate still in slight shock. "Tree ko." Replied Treecko also still in shock. About a minute later Nate had a thought. "Hey Treecko?" Nate asked "Tree." Replied Treecko "Looks like I'm not the only one the messed up." Nate said starting to laugh a little. Soon Treecko began to laugh at how they had both mucked up and before they knew it they were both lying on the floor in fits of laughter.

About 5 minutes later they both stopped laughing and decided to head to the Pokémon centre to rest up.

"Hello Nurse Joy" Nate said to Nurse Joy as he walked into the Pokémon centre.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon centre. Do you need your Pokémon healed?"

"Yes please and I need a room for the night as well please."

"Very well, you can have room 133."

"Thank you, but I think I'll wait for Treecko."

"Ok." She said as she put Treecko's pokeball onto the machine and in a few seconds it was done. "Hear you are. He's back to perfect health." She said

"Wait so it only took a minute in that machine and Treecko is just fine?" Nate asked still finding it hard to believe.

"Yes, but while it went through I could tell that it had done a fair amount of battling. If you don't mind me asking did you catch any other Pokémon?" she asked seeming quite curious.

"Unfortunately, no. The first battle we had against a Poochyena we won but I was to slow in throwing the pokeball and the second time against a Wurmple, my Treecko sent it flying, literally."

"Oh my, well I hope you more luck next time." She said but as Nate turned to leave she said something else. "Actually, if you go north of Oldale town and into route 103 you may be able to find a Wingull, there part water and part flying so a good Pokémon to have if you get into a fight with a fire type that you're Treecko can't handle."

He quickly turned around. "Thank you nurse joy I'll be sure to do that." And then he went up to the room to rest. When he got into my room let Treecko out of his pokeball. "Treecko." It said as it stretched, thankful for being let out again. "Hey, Treecko, you know we were going to head straight for Rustboro City?" he asked his partner. "Tree" he stated agreeing with his trainer. "Well were going to take a little side trip so we can catch a Pokémon called Wingull" he said as he brought out his pokedex to look up the Pokémon. On the pokedex screen appeared a picture of a Wingull. Its eyes were thin, dark, and simplistic in form, and there were two small, pointed and somewhat earlike extensions on its head. Wingull's long, orange, hooked beak was tipped with black. Wingull's wings were notable for their long, thin shape and blue stripes. Wingull's three tail feathers, also tipped with blue, were proportionally short and in a fan-like arrangement. The pokedex then read its entry on the Pokémon. "_Wingull, the seagull Pokémon. Wingull rides updrafts rising from the sea by extending its long and narrow wings to glide. This Pokémon's long beak is useful for catching prey. Additional information: Wingull tend to collect valuable objects and hide them in all sorts of places."_

"What do you think Treecko?" For a moment Treecko didn't respond but then. "Treecko!" it cried happily liking the idea of having him as a team member. "Glad you like the idea pal." Nate said as he rubbed Treecko's back. Soon he let out a yawn and was starting to fall asleep. "We'll go north of Oldale town in the morning and see if we can find one. Night Treecko." "Tree, Tree" said Treecko he was getting tired as well. Soon they both fell asleep.

The next Morning Treecko woke up early and tried to get his trainer up as well but it wasn't working. Then out of nowhere an idea popped into his "Treecko." He grinned mischievously. He began to roll his trainer of the bed but once he was on his side gravity took hold and he fell straight off the bed face first. This instantly woke him up.

"Oww" moaned Nate as he moved in his new position on the floor. He looked up to see Treecko on the bed creased up in laughter. "Not funny Treecko." Said a mad Nate as he got up. "Tree, tree, Treecko, tree!" Treecko quickly explained that he did to wake him up so they could find and catch a new friend.

Nate decided to give Treecko the benefit of the doubt and left it at that. Soon he was dressed and ready to go so with Treecko on his shoulder he headed north through oldale town to get to route 103 where they hoped to find and capture a Wingull. Soon they found that it was not easy trying to find the seagull Pokémon but soon they saw a small shadow pass over them. "There!" Nate shouted with excitement. "Wait a minute, how are we meant to reach it?" Nate asked his partner who instinctively leapt from Nate's shoulder and began to run up a nearby tree.

"Great thinking Treecko!" Nate shouted to his partner. "When you reach the top, jump and try to hit it with a pound attack." Nate shouted to his partner. Soon Treecko reached the top of the tree with ease and leaped to try and hit the Wingull with its tail, however the seagull Pokémon saw the attack coming and gracefully flew up to avoid the attack. As Treecko was in the air he was not able to do anything other than watch as the bird did a U-turn and blasted Treecko with a water gun that sent Treecko flying straight into the ground.

"TREECKO!" Nate shouted to his Pokémon and ran to his side. After hitting Treecko with that water gun the Wingull then proceeded to just continue flying out of sight. "You ok buddy?" Nate asked as his Pokémon began to regain consciousness. "Tree." Treecko said, asking about the Wingull. "It flew off after you crashed into the ground" At hearing this Treecko looked down at the ground and sighed. "Don't worry about it, buddy, there's always next time."

"Tree." Treecko replied still upset after losing to a water type. "Come on lets head out to route 102." Treecko agreed and climbed onto Nate shoulder. "Oh, I almost forgot, eat this it'll make you feel better." Nate said as he took a small, round, blue berry out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Treecko. "Tree?" Treecko asked curiously, taking the berry from his trainer. "Apparently it's called an Oran Berry; it's supposed to give you more energy so that you're ready to battle if you need to." At hearing this Treecko ate the berry and instantly he began to feel its effects. "Treecko!" Treecko exclaimed happily, felling fully refreshed. "Glad you're feeling better buddy." Nate said as they passed through oldale town and onto route 102.

"Surs, Surskit." Nate and Treecko heard something exclaim from the lake on there right. Almost instantly Nate and Treecko turned to see a beautiful Pokémon, skating on the water. It had a round, blue body with four long and skinny legs extending from it. It had a yellow cap with a single antenna on top of its head. Its eyes are dark and circular, and have small semi-circular pink markings under them.

"Wow." Nate simply stated as he and Treecko looked at the small Pokémon dance on the water. Nate brought out his pokedex to see what this Pokémon was. _"Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon._ _From the tips of its feet, Surskit secretes an oil that enables it to walk on water as if it were skating. Additional information: As it is part Water-type, Surskit and its evolution are capable of using Ice-type attacks." _

"Wow, we have got to catch that Pokémon, Treecko use absorb on the Surskit." Nate told his partner and Treecko leapt into action. Taking the skating Pokémon by surprise, Treecko began to absorb the Surskits energy. When the attack ended the water type launched a massive bubble attack at Treecko. The attack may have been weak against Treecko but he still took a fair bit of damage as he struggled to dodge the barrage of bubbles that surrounded him. "Hang in there Treecko, use pound to pop the bubbles." Treecko began to do this but then from behind him, Surskit hit him with a quick attack. "Treecko hit it with a pound attack while it's still close to you." Nate shouted and Treecko, now that the bubbles were gone, was able to land a critical hit on the Surskit and knock it out. "Yes, Treecko." Nate exclaimed while taking a pokeball off of his belt. "Pokeball go." Nate exclaimed. The pokeball flew through the air and hit the pond skater Pokémon on the head, absorbing it in a red beam of energy. The pokeball shook a couple of times with a red dot flashing in the centre but soon it stopped signalling that it had been caught.

"Yes, we caught a Surskit." Nate said as he picked up the pokeball. "Treecko, Tree." Treecko exclaimed in victory. "Should we meet our new partner then Treecko?" Nate asked, already knowing what the answer would be. "Tree." He simply said, agreeing with his trainer. "Alright then, Surskit come on out." Nate said as he released his new Pokémon from her pokeball.

"Surskit, Surskit Sur." The small blue Pokémon exclaimed, smiling with its eyes, as it was let out of its pokeball. "Surskit, how would you like to travel with me?" Nate asked the Pokémon. She instantly jumped up and into Nate's arms and cheered with excitement. "I'll take that as a yes then." Nate said happy that she was going to travel with them.

"How about we check out your moves, Surskit." Nate said as he pulled out his pokedex to scan the Pokémon. "Surs." She said agreeing with her new trainer. "Okay, well it says here that you are able to use Bubble and quick attack. A good couple moves and it also says that after a fair bit of training you may be able to learn sweet scent." Surskit seemed happy at this and jumped at Nate again. "I guess you're the affectionate kind of Pokémon then." Nate said to himself laughing a little. "Surskit." She said as she got off of her new trainer. Soon though an idea came to Nate. "Hey Surskit, do you think you can teach Treecko how to use quick attack?" Nate asked. At hearing this Treecko's eyes sparkled with determination and hope. "Treecko?" it asked wondering if what his trainer said could be done. "Surs, Surskit." She said agreeing with what they asked her to do.

Hearing this Treecko jumped from and hugged Surskit in advance for teaching an attack quicker then he normally would be able to learn it. "Treecko, Tree." He said thanking the Pokémon again before finally letting the small blue Pokémon go. Nate chuckled to himself at the scene before him. "Come on you two, let's find somewhere to train."

* * *

**Alright so I have a few things to say; first thank you to Shadow Serenity 57 and YamiRuss for there feedback on the first chaptor. secound Nate has finnaly caught his first pokemon, a female Surskit. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Goodbye.**

***_Remember i'm still looking for sugestions on what pokemon Nate should catch so leave your sugestion at the bottem of your review. *Hint Hint*_**


	3. Chapter 3 Wurmples fate

**WARNING: This is NOT a proper chapter. This is simply a little side note too tell you the fate of the poor little Wurmple from the last chapter. It also acts as a slight teaser for my second OC in this story. This is only a short little bit so don't expect to much.**

* * *

**Wurmple's Fate**

"Wurmplllllllllllllllllllllll e!" a single Wurmple screamed as it flew through the sky. To be frank the little worm Pokémon was terrified, it was flying through the sky and there was no way to tell if it would land safely or not. This little guy had just been fighting with some guys Treecko when the stupid gecko launched an overpowered pound attack on an already weak Wurmple. This little guy was expecting to get knocked out and captured like any normal trainer would have its Pokémon do but this guy had just been sent blasting off.

Bellow, all the worm Pokémon could see was tree after tree go flying by as he slowly edged closer to the tops of the trees. Soon though, as Wurmple looked up he saw a gap in the trees as he was centimetres away from the tips of the trees and flew into the clearing, crashing into someone walking through the forest.

"ACH!" The girl shouted now ready to throttle whoever or whatever just crashed into and pushed her over. The girl had brunette hair and it was flowing down her back, ending just below her shoulders. She had tanned skin and deep brown eyes. She wore a dark red jacket that was zipped up half way, and a yellow undershirt. She wore dark blue jeans with a red and black belt that was vertically striped. Her shoes were black with a red tick on the side of them.

"Who the…" she began to shout before she saw a small worm Pokémon crying next to her from the fear that it had just gone through. The girl instantly forgot about him flying into her and picked the Pokémon up and held him close to her. "You poor little guy." She said still holding the terrified Pokémon in her arms, trying to calm it down.

Soon the Wurmple stopped crying eventually calmed down enough for the girl to let it go. "You poor little thing." She said with sorrow in her voice. "How about you come with me, I can keep you safe if you want." As she said this she could see the Wurmple's eyes light up and jump into her arms again. "Wurmple." It thanked softly as it hugged its new trainer.

"Alright then, my names Loren, by the way." She said. She soon unclipped a pokeball from her belt and the worm Pokémon immediately nudged it with its head, being sucked inside in a beam of red energy. As the Pokémon didn't struggle it immediately let off a small 'DING' noise and flashed red.

"Sweat, I just caught my third Pokémon." She exclaimed. "Immediately she called the worm Pokémon out again. "Wurm?" the Pokémon asked after just being caught. "Just wondered if you wanted to travel out here with me for a bit." She asked, wanting to get to know her new Pokémon a bit. "Wurmple!" it exclaimed happily as it jumped up onto her shoulder to get into a comfortable position and ready to travel. "I'll take that as a yes then." Loren chuckled as she clipped Wurmple's new pokeball onto her belt along with her other two.

Now with her new Pokémon she set off into the Petalburg Woods.

* * *

**So what did you think. Like it, If not tell me why in your review. Also a little note the next chapter should be up sometime this weekend depending on what happens to my connection to the internet. GOODBYE FOR NOW.**


	4. Chapter 4 Training

**Okay that me start by saying that I'm sorry for not updating last weekend and I hope this chapter makes up for it so I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training**

"Alright Surskit show Treecko how to use that quick attack, attack the rock!" Nate exclaimed pointing towards a nearby rock. They had found a good place to train about an hour ago but before that Nate decided that it would be a good idea to have some lunch before training. During lunch he found that the new edition to his team was settling in rather well and that she and Treecko got on really well. Throughout all of lunch though, he could tell that Treecko wanted to get strait to training. As Nate had worked out a while ago his Treecko had a lot of pride in his battling and was passionate to learn as much as he could to get the biggest advantage he could in all of his battles.

Surskit raced towards the rock at the full speed that was available from the move. As Surskit raced towards one of the many nearby rocks, Treecko was watch with awe at the speed that the small Pokémon was able to reach through using the attack. After the first time Surskit used the attack on the rock, which smashed to pieces, Treecko was eager to try himself. "Okay, Treecko, try quick attack."

Treecko immediately broke into a fast run but as he began to pick up speed, and have a white light follow him from the attack, he tripped having not been used to running at those speeds. Treecko hit the ground hard from the impact, but still got up ready to give it another go.

"Hold up there Treecko, why don't you watch how Surskit does it a few more times and then you can try again. Sound good to you?" Treecko though he was eager to practice agreed with Nate and allowed Surskit to show the attack off again.

Several hours later, Treecko was at the stage where he was able to use quick attack but was still unable to reach his max speed. Nate new that Treecko would be able to master the attack with enough practice but he wanted his Pokémon to have some strength left in them for if they encountered any challengers on their way to Petalburg city.

"Treecko, Surskit, it's time to get going." Surskit agreed without any problem but Treecko wanted to train more and master his new attack. "Treecko, we need to get moving, plus you will be able to master it with more experience at battling. The best way to do that is to find some trainers to battle on our way to Petalburg city." After hearing that he would be able to battle new trainers and new opponents he was more than happy to get going. "Alright then, Treecko why don't you take a rest and Surskit, if you want you can stay out with me for a bit."

Both of Nate's Pokémon agreed to this and so he held up Treecko's pokeball and the Pokémon returned to it in a beam of red energy. "Come on Surskit." Nate said, holding out his arm for the pond skater Pokémon to jump up and rest on his shoulder. Surskit had other ideas though as he climbed up Nate's head and sat on top of his head. "Surskit, Sur." She said softly asking to stay in his current seat. "Fine, you can stay there, just please don't dangle your legs in front of my eyes. "Surs, Surskit sur." She cheered happily in victory as Nate began to walk down route 102.

"Hey you, with the Surskit on your head!" Nate heard someone shout at them. He looked to his right and saw someone run at him. The boy wasn't very tall so he was properly a youngster around 10 years old. As the boy got closer he could see that the boy was wearing a plain red polo shirt and black shorts that went down to his knees. He also wore a pair of pure black trainers and a dark red baseball cap on his head which he had turned back to front. "Hold up." He shouted as he reached Nate.

"Can I help you?" Nate asked the boy in front of him.

"Yeah actually you can. My names Calvin and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle." The boy said as he pulled out a pokeball which, Nate presumed held out his first Pokémon. "You're on, my names Nate by the way." Nate exclaimed as he pulled out Treecko's pokeball as he was ready to battle. "Surskit, sur." Surskit said as she rested on Nate's head ready to watch the coming battle.

"Treecko lets go." Nate shouted as he threw the pokeball into the air. As the pokeball opened a beam of read energy came out and launched towards the ground. Where the red beam of energy hit appeared Treecko. "Treecko." He said calmly as it took a battle stance, ready to face whatever appeared from the other trainer's pokeball.

"Come on out Zigzagoon." The trainer shouted as he threw his pokeball. On the ground in front of him appeared a small, stripped brown and cream coloured raccoon like Pokémon. The fur had a jagged outline which gave it a zigzag pattern. Its head was brown with spiky ears and it had a jagged muzzle. Its feet had three claws, the forefeet coloured cream and the hind feet brown. Its tail was spiked and, much like the rest of its body gave off a zigzag pattern. Also, as it opened its mouth to yawn, Nate could see two fangs on the bottom jaw.

"Awesome, a Zigzagoon." Nate said as he pulled out his pokedex to look the new Pokémon up. _"Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon, Zigzagoon is extremely curious. Rubbing its nose to the ground, Zigzagoon restlessly wanders back and forth in search of something. As Zigzagoon shows an interest in everything it happens to see, it always zigs and zags, even leaving distinguishable zigzag footprints. Zigzagoon also rubs its bristly back hair against trees to leave territorial markings, and may play dead to fool foes in battle. When thirsty it will lap up water with its tongue. Additional information: Zigzagoon have a keen sense of smell."_

"Sweet, we haven't battled a Zigzagoon before. This will be a good challenge." As he said this he saw his opponents Pokémon come running straight at Treecko. As he watched his opponents Pokémon he instantly saw that it was going to be hard to hit as it zigzagged towards Treecko. "Use tackle Zigzagoon!" The other trainer shouted and charged even faster towards Treecko. "Treecko, jump and use pound!"

As Nate shouted this to Treecko he instantly jumped over his opponent and came crashing down with his tail hitting the ground where he thought Zigzagoon was. The problem was that Zigzagoon was already gone and was charging in for another tackle as he landed. As Treecko landed and his tail hit the ground he jumped up using his tail back into the air, but higher this time around. When Nate looked at the field he saw that a large cloud of dust had formed from where Treecko had briefly landed and had Calvin's Pokémon confused.

"Now's our chance Treecko, come down with another pound!" Hearing this, Treecko came down with his tail ready to hit the target Pokémon when he landed. At hearing this Calvin Panicked a little bit and didn't know what to do, he knew that if that made contact then it could deal a lot of damage. "Zigzagoon get out of the dust!" Calvin shouted to his Pokémon but was too late, by the time Zigzagoon heard his trainer it was hit in the back by Treecko pound attack which had been super charged from the momentum of the fall. "Zigzagoon!" Calvin shouted in fear for his partner. As the dust cleared both trainers could see Nate's Treecko standing proudly in front of his trainer and Calvin's Zigzagoon panting heavily, clearly tired and struggling to stand. "Time to finish this up Treecko, use quick attack!" Treecko then burst into a fast run and a bright white light formed behind him as he charged for the Pokémon.

"Dodge it, Zigzagoon!" Calvin shouted as he watched the green gecko Pokémon charge towards his Zigzagoon. The problem was that Zigzagoon was too tired to move and was hit by Treecko's quick attack and sent flying back to the feet of his trainer. Nate watched as Calvin picked up his partner and walk over to him and Treecko. "Good game, Nate." Calvin said as he held out his left hand with Zigzagoon in his other arm. "It was, I would recommend that you head to Pokémon centre soon." Nate said, accepting the hand shake. "We will, Oldale town is not far from here and I should get there soon. See you around."

"See ya." Nate shouted to the trainer as he rushed of towards the Pokémon centre. Turning back around he faced his partner, Treecko. "You're really getting good with that quick attack now, Treecko." At hearing this Treecko scratched the back of his head sheepishly at the praise. "Tree, Treecko." It said and jumped on his shoulder. "Guess you want to stay out for a bit now too, huh." Nate guessed as he put Treecko pokeball back onto his belt. "Treecko, Tree." It said ready to get going. "Surskit, Surskit Sur." Surskit said from Nate's head, praising Treecko even more, she was thoroughly impressed with the gecko Pokémon.

"Treecko." Treecko said proudly and, with Treecko and Surskit on his shoulders, Nate began walking along the route towards Petalburg city. On the way he battled A few other trainers, one was called Rick, he had said he was a bug catcher and Nate didn't have a hard time believing it as he was dressed in a light blue shirt and black shorts, he wore dark blue trainers and wore a bug catcher's hat on his head. What really made Nate a bit uncomfortable was that he had a massive net, which he guessed; he used to catch the Pokémon. This made Nate really uncomfortable because he didn't think a Pokémon should be caught any way other than with a pokeball in a fair fight.

The fight itself didn't last very long, he used two Wurmple's and Nate was able to take them both out with Treecko by having him use his speed to avoid the attack and because his Wurmple were so slow they were unable to avoid Treecko's pound or quick attacks when he came in close. The second trainer he found was called Tiana; she wore a Plain white shirt and a red skirt. Her trainer were also red and she had socks on that came up to the base of her knees, Nate assumed that this was so she could keep her legs warm in that skirt.

Her Pokémon were both Zigzagoon and since Treecko had already battled a couple of times today he decide it would be a good idea to use Surskit and give Treecko a bit of a break. It would be fun to have his first battle with Surskit since he hadn't seen her fight since the battle in which he caught her. Needless to say, Surskit was looking to impress her trainer after seeing what Treecko was capable of. Through the battle Nate found it a challenge to get one over on Zigzagoon as when he came in with a quick attack, his opponent was able to zigzag to dodge it and when he used bubble the Zigzag Pokémon just dodged it by zigzagging around the individual bubbles. Soon Nate decided that the best way to throw them of was to let them get close and that's just what he did. When he though that he was close enough he had Surskit jump in the air and form a circle of bubbles around the Pokémon. When it couldn't move from the bubbles around it Nate had Surskit come crashing down with a quick attack on the Pokémon knocking it out straight away from the power of a quick attack combined with the force of the fall. After this she sent out her other Zigzagoon and it was taken out in much the same way only he needed to finish it up with an extra quick attack after the combination.

Now Nate was getting a lot closer to Petalburg city but just as he was about to enter the city he saw someone standing on the path in front of him about ten feet away. As he got closer he could see that he looked quite a lot like a boy he battled early that day. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt and dark blue shorts. He also wore a light blue baseball cap, which was back to front much like the other boys, and he wore black trainers.

"Can I help you?" Nate asked the boy. Now they were face to face he could see that he looked almost identical to the other boy called Calvin from earlier that day. "Is your name Nate?" the boy asked.

"Yep, that's me, what can I do for you?" Nate replied, a little bit surprised that he knew his name, let alone the fact that he had been looking for him, he made sure that he didn't let it show though.

"I heard from my brother that you're a pretty good trainer, how about a Pokémon battle?" Nate now understood why he looked so much like the other boy and how he knew his name, they were brothers. "I assume your Calvin's brother, then." Nate inquired

"Yep, how'd you guess?" Replied the boy.

"You look more alike than you think." Nate replied. "I do feel at a disadvantage though, you know my name but I don't know yours?" Nate added, realising he still didn't know the boy's name.

"Good point, guess I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Allen, I'm staying in Petalburg for some time before I head out on my adventure. My brother is still in oldale town with our family for the next few weeks before he decides what he wants to do."

"I guess that makes sense, I'm heading to Rustboro city to try and get my first badge, and after that see where the journey takes me. Anyway enough about that, how about that battle?" Nate looked to his Pokémon who both looked eager to fight. "How about we make a double battle, make it a bit more interesting?"

"Sounds good to me." Allen replied now eager to have a battle. He pulled out two pokeballs and tossed them both into the air. "Poochyena, Taillow come on out." As he through his pokeballs two Pokémon appeared in front of him. One Nate instantly recognised as a Poochyena but the other one he hadn't seen before.

It was a small bird like Pokémon with dark blue feathers and patches of red on its chest and forehead, the patch on the forehead had a triangular upper tip. Its wings had wingtips that were elongated, thus making the wings seem configured for speed and manoeuvrability. The underside of the wings also had white coloration. The Pokémon possessed two sharp tail feathers. Its yellow beak was somewhat short, but wide, and its black feet had yellow nails.

"Taillow? What's that Pokémon?" Nate pulled out his pokedex and scanned the flying type. _"Taillow, the Tiny swallow Pokémon._ _Much like other small bird Pokémon like Pidgey, Spearow, and Starly, they congregate in big flocks looking for food to eat. Unlike the more docile Pidgey, they are very brave for such small Pokémon, and will even stand up to much larger Pokémon such as the considerably larger and more powerful Skarmory. Despite this, they sometimes become lonely and cry at night. They tend to balk when they are hungry and they dislike cold climates, so they tend to migrate to look for food and warm weather. Additional information: Taillow have fantastic speed and aerial abilities. In addition to this, they become even more aggressive if they are attacked. When migrating in search of warm climates, it may fly over 180 miles per day."_

"Man that sounds like one tough Pokémon. Come on guys, I know we can beat them, go get them." Having said this both Treecko and Surskit jumped from Nate's shoulder and head respectively. Nate, even though he didn't let his Pokémon see it, was a bit apprehensive about facing this Pokémon because from what he could tell that Pokémon had been raised very well, let alone it had the advantage of being able to fly and, being a flying type, had the type advantage over his grass and bug/water Pokémon.

"Let's get this started." Allen said, obviously aware to what Nate had been worried about himself. "Tailow use wing attack, Poochyena use tackle." Nate then saw something that shocked him, they both moved at a speed that was equal or better than hi Pokémon's but then an idea struck him. "Both of you use quick attack and get out of the firing line." At hearing this Allen face grew into a smirk and then Nate realised his mistake. "Poochyena use sand attack and stop them, then go into a bite onto Treecko and Taillow go into a peck attack."

The sand attack blinded both Treecko and Surskit and they both tripped into the ground and rose back to their feet, unable to see. "Surskit, use bubble to try and stop them from getting to you." Nate hoped that the bubble would, if not stop, then at least slow down the incoming attacks. However the two Pokémon just charged threw the bubbles and threw the dust like it didn't even affect them and landed the attacks. Surskit was being repeatedly attacked by Tailow and was taking a lot of damage while Treecko was having its tail bitten on by Poochyena.

Nate tried desperately to think of a way out, then something hit him but it would be a tall order for Treecko. "Treecko I need you to use absorb on both of them at once." Nate knew that Treecko was about to go under a lot of stress but tried it anyway. A green energy surrounded the two attacking Pokémon and, though it wasn't as strong as Treecko normal attack, it did what it needed to do and Managed to get Taillow to stop its onslaught and let out a small cry of pain but Poochyena still bit down on Treecko's tail. Now that Surskit could attack he knew just what to do to free Treecko.

"Surskit hit Poochyena with a quick attack and free Treecko." Surskit instantly brock into a fast run and hit Poochyena away from Treecko, freeing him. "Treecko, Surskit hit them both with a quick attack." Both Surskit and Treecko brock into a fast run towards the other Pokémon. "Poochyena use howl and stop them dead in their tracks." At hearing this Poochyena let out an ear splitting howl which made both of Nate's Pokémon stop dead in their tracks and Nate felt a sinking feeling in his stomach because he knew what was about to happen. "Now, Taillow hit them both with a double wing attack."

Taillow then raced towards both of his Pokémon that were frozen in the same spot because of the howl attack, and because of Tallow's speed, neither Treecko or Surskit were able to dodge the attack and were sent flying back to their trainers feet. Both of them had swirls in their eyes and were unable to fight any more. Nate had lost. He took out his two pokeballs and returned his two Pokémon before walking up to Allen. "Good match Allen." Nate said holding out his hand after putting the two pokeballs back onto his belt.

"Yeah it was, you had me going there with that recovery from my initial attack. Most trainers Pokémon would have fainted after that but yours just kept going. I can honestly say that it was quite impressive."

"Thanks but I think I need to head to Petalburg and get my Pokémon healed up. I think I put to much strain on Treecko with that double absorb attack."

"I think your right. I'll be sure to see you around."

"You can count on it, and when I next see you I want a rematch."

"Defiantly. I'm going to head towards Oldale to see my family before I head onwards to Rustboro City. Maybe I'll see you there."

After this they went their separate ways with Allen heading towards Oldale town and Nate heading towards Petalburg. "Looks like I found my first rival." Nate muttered to himself as he rushed up the hill towards Petalburg city. When he reached the top of the hill he could see a Petalburg in the setting sun. He didn't wait to admire the view as he was in a rush to get to the Pokémon centre and heal up his Pokémon.

* * *

**Okay so the reason that I didn't update last weekend is because my German teacher hit me with a surprise when she told me I had a German exam during the week and I had to spend my time revising for it. But it's here now and that's what matters right so as always if you have any Pokémon you want Nate to catch tell me in your review, I have already decided on his next Pokémon which will be a... oh wait that would spoil it for you so I'm not going to tell you. See you next time.**


End file.
